


Like Ice Cream

by SalaciousSister



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Dom Karkat, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Worship, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaciousSister/pseuds/SalaciousSister
Summary: Karkat: Melt this preachy debate team nerd
Relationships: Kankri Vantas/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Like Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't and should never be; real, serious, or re-enacted.  
> ~sxs

**Karkat: Melt this preachy debate team nerd**

All his arguments, all of his carefully constructed sentences and sermons fall into heresy. His IQ drops so quickly it should be considered an accomplishment that you stupefied him so quickly. He’s still too stubborn to give up though.

“Mmn… I- Kahg… Stnm…” He drools.

His mouth can’t move like it wants to in his mouth. It doesn’t recognize his body and spills gibberish all over himself. His hands grip the cloth on your sweater like it’ll help his dumbass re-learn the English language or something.

He groans when you hold a bit of his neck in your teeth and tries to push you off like he doesn’t want it. His strength is too busy with his mind to give any to his arms as he pushes into you showing off just how weak he is. You almost feel bad for him.

You can see the pupils in his eyes turn into blackholes in the exact moment he losses resistance and snaps. He slumps into you and loosens his fingers from the folds of your sweater. He doesn’t even bother with the internal battle of the morality of incest, and celibacy; he just gives in and lets you have him.

And to think that all you had to do was slip your hand into his kakis, you didn’t even need to touch him really. His boxers are the only thing between you and him and you can tell that he hates it.

This heaving, babbling, moaning, teary eyed, fuckheap of a person is your guardian. This is your brother. Kankri Vantas; the man who taught you how to brush your teeth and tie your shoes, the boy who helped you bathe yourself, the one who is supposed to be taking care of you.

What a sick fuck.

You force his mouth open with your tongue which he greedily sucks on like a lollipop. His eyes aren’t even looking at you anymore, his body is just searching for another part of you to worship. He probably thinks your spit is holy water that could baptize him internally.

You throw your arms over his shoulders and he hugs you while humming a thousand prayers into your mouth. He wants you so fucking bad.

You pull away from his oral matrimony for a second and he looks like he was just shot, like a pet that thinks it did something wrong. You run your fingers through your hair whispering praises to your poor little puppy. He sinks down against the wall right at your pelvic line.

You pull down your pants and boxers to give him what he’s been praying for. He doesn’t look like such a mouthy little brat from this angle, he actually looks pretty innocent. His hair is wild and messy, and his eyes are just barely open enough to catch any visuals.

His mouth is pushing out and pulling in just enough air to keep him awake while his saliva keeps his mouth ready for you. You can feel his breath bathing your member as you push on to his hungry tongue.

You grab his hair and give him a smile that he doesn’t see. A shiver runs up your spine as he laps at your tip with a pathetic but eager whine. You push forward into his welcoming throat and get ready to melt him like ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of practice


End file.
